The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method, and in particular to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method having a stamp function for drawing a predetermined stamp on recording sheets.
Conventionally, there is known image forming apparatuses, such as an MFP (MultiFunction Peripheral), that can print documents and images. Some of the image forming apparatuses have a stamp function to draw a stamp at a predetermined position on a recording sheet on which an image or the like is printed, wherein the stamp is a predetermined image or character string, date, page number or the like.
There is known a typical composite image generation program that is capable of performing, at high speed, a process for “N-in-1” collective printing wherein a stamp is added. According to this typical program, to perform an “N-in-1” printing wherein the stamp is added, first, the composition position of the stamp is decided (decision process), and processing for converting a file etc., to be printed into intermediate data, judging the font size and composition position of a stamp image to be put together, and putting the stamp image together with the intermediate data is performed (composition process). Then the composite image for the “N-in-1” printing wherein intermediate data of N pages including the intermediate data that the stamp image is put together with on one sheet is generated (formation process).